diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod (or in some episodes Arenas of Destruction). The competition started on the 23rd September 2017 andcurrently on going. The series served as a special side event based show for the Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles series. Format The format is practically similar to the first Extreme 1 but with more competitions as well as using two different games, Robot Arena 2 and Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction. Episodes Arenas of Destruction Specials Main Article: Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Annihilator 1 Razer vs Hawk Eye vs Tekno Masher vs Nuts & Bolts vs Odin vs Panic Attack = Winner: Razer ''' Main Article: Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Capture the Flag *Terrorhurtz vs Robotica vs Mortis vs De Bunker vs Beckatron vs Hurricane = '''Winner: Terrorhurtz *Chaos 2 vs Terrorhurtz vs Behemoth vs The Axe Master vs The Bullock vs Robotica = Winner: Chaos 2 *Electra vs Diotoir vs Thor vs The Argo vs War Saw vs Hypno-Disc = Winner: Diotoir Main Article: Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Annihilator 2 Chaos 2 vs Behemoth vs Pussycat vs Draven vs The Marshell vs Urban Avenger = Winner: Chaos 2 New Blood Main Article: Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ New Blood Round 1 *Dystopia vs Mute vs Trolley Rage = Dystopia Eliminated *Sewer Snake vs Jellyfish vs Manta = Manta Eliminated Round 2 *Mute vs Jellyfish = Winner: Mute *Sewer Snake vs Trolley Rage = Winner: Sewer Snake Final *Mute vs Sewer Snake = Winner: Mute International Championship Main Article: Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ International Championship Round 1 *Eruption (UK) vs Breaker Box (US) vs Tough As Nails (Dutch) = Eruption Eliminated *Diotoir (IRE) vs King B Remix (Japan) vs Brutus (Belgium) = Brutus Eliminated Round 2 *Diotoir vs Tough As Nails = Winner: Tough As Nails *Breaker Box vs King B Remix = Winner: Breaker Box Final *Breaker Box vs Tough As Nails = DRAW Exhibition Battle *Razer vs Storm 2 = Winner: Razer Allstars Main Article: Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Allstars Round 1 *Beast vs Big Nipper vs Weird mAlice vs Thor = Beast & Thor Qualified *Behemoth vs Barber-Ous vs Meggamouse vs Tsunami = Behemoth & Barber-Ous Qualified Round 2 *Beast vs Behemoth = Behemoth won *Thor vs Barber-Ous = Barber-Ous won Final *Behemoth vs Thor = Behemoth won Challenge Belt Main Article: Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Challenge Belt Round 1 *Iron-Awe vs TX-109 vs The Revolutionists vs TMHWK = Iron-Awe & TX-109 Qualified *Nuts vs Cherub vs King B Remix vs Stinger = Stinger & Cherub Qualified Round 2 *Iron-Awe vs Cherub = Iron-Awe won *Stinger vs TX-109 = Stinger won Semi Final *Iron-Awe vs Stinger = Iron-Awe won Final *Bonk! vs Iron-Awe = Iron-Awe won House Robot Rebellion Main Article: Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ House Robot Rebellion Challenges *Last Rites vs Oll-E = Last Rites won *Ripper vs Matilda = Ripper won *Behemoth vs Shunt = Shunt won Rebellion *Oll-E & Matilda vs Storm 2 & Apex = Storm 2 and Apex won Tag Team Terror Main Article: Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Tag Team Terror Round 1 *Team Champ vs Team Animal = Team Champ won *Team Toon vs Foreign Fighters = Foreign Fighters won *Team Rambot vs Team Runners Up = Team Runners Up won *Team Sit + Spin vs Team Dominator = Team Dominator won Round 2 *Team Champ vs Team Dominator = Team Champ won *Foreign Fighters vs Team Runners Up = Team Runners Up won Final *Team Champ vs Team Runners Up = Team Champ won Category:Series Category:Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles Category:Extreme Series 2